My Lovely Slave
by Shonenevolution
Summary: [One-Shot]Todos sabemos que Gajeel y Levy no tienen el mejor de los inicios del mundo, pero lo que de seguro no saben es que estos dos tienen un secreto, un secreto muy sucio que se origino en aquella fatídica noche...¿de que se tratara?


**Un pequeño One-shot con contenido para mayores de edad**

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **My Lovely Slave**

Como ya muchos sabrán, la pequeña hada de cabello azul, Levy Mcgarden, y el terrorífico Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, no tuvieron que se diga el mejor inicio del mundo. Esto se debe más que nada porque este último le dio una brutal paliza a ella y a sus dos mejores amigos con el fin de iniciar una guerra entre Fairy tail y Phantom Lord, cosa que no termino bien para este último gremio, pero eso ya lo saben.

Sin embargo, hay cierta parte de su relación que es desconocida para todos los integrantes de Fairy tail, este pequeño y sucio secreto nació en esa misma noche, cuando Gajeel se encontró el grupo autodenominado como Shadow Gear.

Muchos no saben que el objetivo real de Gajeel era el de asesinar a aquellos miembros del gremio enemigo, pero el Dragon Slayer no se vio capaz de asestar el golpe final a ninguno de los miembros del Shadow Gear, esto se debe tanto a un repentino ataque de su conciencia como a las palabras de la líder de aquel grupo, palabras que aun al día de hoy retumban en la mente de este hombre.

- _N…No lo hag…hagas por favor, ha…hare lo que sea!-_ suplico la pequeña chica de cabello azul mientras sujetaba débilmente la camisa negra de su atacante

Gajeel la observo en silencio, viendo como aquella mujer que apenas llegaba hasta sus hombros se paraba valientemente ante él, poniendo su vida y bienestar en riesgo para salvar a sus aliados.

-… tienes valor, Mujer- dijo el Dragon Slayer soltando el cabello de Jet para luego arrojarlo al suelo, justo al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Droy- muchos en tu lugar hubieran dejado a sus compañeros con el fin de preservar sus vidas, pero tú quieres sacrificar tu cuerpo con el fin de salvarlos… ghihihi me agrada esa actitud- dijo Gajeel sonriendo de forma perversa mientras acorralaba a la joven contra la pared de aquel callejón oscuro

-¿S… Sacrificar mi cuerpo?- pregunto Levy claramente asustada por las palabras del Dragon Slayer

-Voy a perdonar la vida de esos inútiles de allá, pero tú en cambio tendrás que darme tu "tesoro"…- Gajeel acerco su boca hasta la oreja de Levy para poder susurrarle algo- _para salvar a esos tontos tendrás que darme tu virginidad_ …- susurro el Dragon Slayer con un tono de voz más grave de lo usual a la par que colocaba sus grandes manos en las caderas de la pequeña.

Levy abrió los ojos como platos ante estas palabras

-¿C…Como lo sabes?- pregunto está tratando de controlar el miedo que invadía su cuerpo

-Puedo oler que ningún hombre ha puesto sus manos sobre ti- dijo Gajeel colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, haciendo que esta se sobresalte- tu fragancia aún se mantiene pura, no hay otro olor entremezclado contigo- dijo sujetando las nalgas de Levy con mucha fuerza, haciendo que este suelte un grito por el agarre tan repentino- mmm… que buen culo que tienes, no puedo esperar a marcarlo como mío- dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego darle una fuerte nalgada a Levy.

- **N…NO** \- grito la pequeña de cabello azul tratando de zafarse del agarre de acero del hombre de cabello negro, pero era inútil, este era el doble de grande que ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos Levy ya se encontraba desnuda, con sus manos siendo retenidas por unos grilletes de hierro que Gajeel creo en la pared, haciendo que esta tenga los brazos levantados, dando así una gran vista de sus pequeños pero firmes pechos y su vientre plano, además claro de sus magníficas caderas y grandiosas piernas.

Gajeel se lamio los labios, pareciendo un animal hambriento que asecha a su presa indefensa listo para atacar.

-Cuando esta estúpida guerra termine y nosotros seamos los vencedores, ten por seguro que te volveré mi pequeña perra personal, nadie podría tocarte, solo yo- dijo el Dragon Slayer mientras se quitaba los pantalones, dejando libre así su pene, el cual cabe destacar que tenía un tamaño sorprendente tanto en el largo como en el ancho.

Levy cerró las piernas cuando vio el tamaño de aquel miembro, sintiendo una nueva ola de temor cuando pensó que esa cosa iba a entrar dentro de ella.

-Gihihi- se rio Gajeel al ver como ella no apartaba su mirada de su pene- parece que a la pequeña hadita le gusta la imponente verga del dragón de hierro- dijo el dragon slayer sujetando su pene, empezando a frotarlo con sus propias manos ante la atenta mirada de Levy.

Esta última estaba roja como tomate ante las vulgares palabras de su atacante.

-¿Qué pasa?, te da vergüenza que diga verga?- pregunto el hombre de cabello negro acercándose a ella sin dejar de masturbarse- apuesto que tú eres de esas que aman leer libros románticos cursis que pasan describiendo estas cosas usando palabras super complicadas, hadita, esto es una verga, importa un carajo como quieras llamarlo, lo único que importa es que pronto te la meteré hasta lo más profundo de su coñito virgen y que lo hare tan duro y lento que cuando termine querrás que lo repita hasta que olvides cuál es tu propio nombre- explico el Dragon Slayer mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más al ver como el sonrojo de Levy crecía.

Gajeel soltó su miembro y se arrodillo ante su víctima, levantando las piernas de la mujer y colocándolas sobre sus hombros.

-Mmm… mira tú que raro, ya estas húmeda- dijo el Dragon Slayer pasando un dedo por los labios de Levy- parece que la inocente hadita es una puta que ama que le hablen sucio- dijo Gajeel nalgueando a Levy, dejando su mano marcada en las nalgas de esa.

- **Aaah** \- grito Levy al recibir la nalgueada.

-Oh… te estas poniendo más húmeda, ¿acaso te gusta esto?- pregunto el Dragon Slayer mirando a Levy, esta tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro totalmente rojo- que perra que resultaste ser- dijo Gajeel agarrando el rostro de Levy para poder darle un beso, esta abrió los ojos cuando sintió la lengua del Dragon Slayer dentro de su boca.

Luego del beso y sin ningún tipo de aviso, Gajeel penetro a Levy.

- **AAAAAH!-** grito la joven de cabello azul cuando sintió toda la longitud del pene de Gajeel entrando a su vagina, desgarrando la barrera de su virginidad en el proceso.

-Felicidades, ya no eres virgen- dijo el Dragon Slayer viendo como salía algo de sangre de la intimidad de Levy, pero pese a eso él no se detuvo, todo lo contrario, aumento el ritmo de las envestidas.

Luego de un rato el Dragon Slayer libero a la chica de sus grilletes para poder ponerla en cuatro y así penetrarla como si fuese algún animal salvaje.

Levy ya había dejado de gritar hacia un rato, luego de que Gajeel se corriera dentro de ella por primera vez.

- _Estas tan apretada, que bien se siente_ \- murmuraba el miembro de Phantom Lord mientras lamia el cuello de su víctima, esta no decía nada, solo dejaba que el hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Luego de una hora de abuso el joven se dio por satisfecho y volvió a colocarse sus pantalones, mientras que Levy yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Gajeel la observo un rato y soltó un suspiro.

-Tienes suerte que no quiero que nadie mire mi propiedad- dijo el Dragon Slayer agarrando la ropa de la joven para vestirla, pero antes de colocar sus bragas a este se le ocurrió una idea- gihihi- sonrió Gajeel mientras sacaba una cámara de su bolsillo, este saco varias fotos de la joven y luego termino de vestirla.

El resto como saben es historia, los miembros de Ft luego encontraron a Levy y sus amigos colgados del árbol y se armó la guerra que Phantom Lord tanto quería, pero estos idiotas no contaban con que los de Fairy tail son más fuertes y obviamente terminaron destrozando al gremio de Phantom Lord. A causa de esa derrota el gremio cerro y sus miembros fueron a otros gremios, siendo Gajeel y Juvia los que terminaron entrando a Fairy tail, para el disgusto de muchos.

Los miembros de Fairy tail pensaban que Levy se escondía de Gajeel porque ella tenía miedo, y aunque eso en parte es verdad, en realidad esta se escondía porque cada vez que ella veía a Gajeel, su mete recordaba lo que paso en aquel callejón.

Gajeel también noto ese detalle, por lo que una vez termino la fiesta en el gremio, este fue al cuarto de Levy, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. La joven entro a su cuarto solo para encontrar al Dragon Slayer acostado en su cama, este estaba leyendo algunos de los libros que estaban regados sobre la cama.

-Al final sí que resultaste ser una pervertida, mira cuando porno- dijo Gajeel casualmente mientras se levantaba de la cama, tirando el libro que estaba leyendo al escritorio que estaba cerca.

Levy se paralizo cuando vio que este se acercaba a ella, y cuando finalmente reacciono el ya había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto con llave y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Q…Que quieres?- pregunto Levy sin mirar la cara de su nuevo compañero del gremio

-Vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece, ya te lo había dicho- dijo Gajeel levantando la cabeza de Levy para que esta lo mire a los ojos- a cambio de la vida de tus amigos, tu ahora eres mi esclava- dijo este en voz baja, casi pareciendo un susurro.

-N…No tengo porque volver a hacer eso- dijo la pequeña mostrando un poco de valor, cosa que hizo que Gajeel suelte una carcajada.

-Muy bien Hadita, pero no te sorprendas si estas fotos son publicadas luego en algún diario o algo- dijo el Dragon Slayer mostrando alguna de las fotografías que el había sacado del cuerpo desnudo e inconsciente de la pequeña maga de cabello azul.

Levy se quedó sin habla y al instante aquella voluntad y valentía desaparecieron

-Muy bien, ahora ven aquí- dijo Gajeel tirando de Levy para conectar sus labios en un beso apasionado y hambriento, el cual se vio interrumpido cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de la pequeña.

-Levy, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Erza claramente preocupada

-Maldición!… tú atiende la puerta, pero que no entre al cuarto- dijo Gajeel soltando a Levy

Esta abrió un poco la puerta, dejando ver únicamente su cabeza, mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba inclinado, dándole a Gajeel una buena vista de su culo.

-Hola Erza!, ¿paso algo?- pregunto Levy fingiendo su tono usual casi a la perfección

-Hola Levy… ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Erza sonriendo a la pequeña de cabello azul, la joven pudo notar que había tristeza en los ojos de su compañera

-Erza e…estoy bien, enserio!- dijo Levy sonriendo para reconfortar a su amiga de cabello rojo.

Pero para la mala fortuna de Levy, Gajeel no tenía pensado quedarse quieto, por lo que el Dragon Slayer empezó a mover sus manos por los muslos de la joven, hasta llegar hasta sus bragas, las cuales empezó a bajar lentamente.

-Levy, estas muy roja, ¿estas enferma o algo?- pregunto la mujer de cabello escarlata, Levy soltó una carcajada nerviosa para tratar de calmar nuevamente a su amiga.

-No no, estoy b…-Levy cerro la boca abruptamente cuando sintió la punta del pene de Gajeel entrando a su interior, esta apretó con fuerza el picaporte de la puerta y mordió su labio inferior para evitar soltar un grito cuando Gajeel prosiguió penetrarla completamente, golpeando el punto más profundo de la vagina de la joven- lo siento Erza, pero no me siento bien del estómago, t…tengo que irme- dijo la joven para luego cerrar la puerta en la cara de su amiga.

-B…Bueno, hablaremos mañana entonces, cuídate- dijo Erza dejando sola a su amiga

Dentro de su cuarto estaba Levy aun frente a la puerta, con una mano en su boca para no soltar ningún ruido mientras que el hombre detrás de ella aumentaba la velocidad de las penetraciones.

-Eres una buena mentirosa gihihi- dijo Gajeel estirando las manos para poder quitarle la camisa a la joven, una vez esta estaba completamente desnuda, este le dio la vuelta y envolvió uno de sus pechos con su boca, chupando y succionando el pezón con tanta intensidad que parecía ser un niño hambriento.

 **Y así empezó el bizarro y sucio secreto de Levy y Gajeel…**

La relación de estos dos evoluciono a medida que paso el tiempo, al principio Levy lo hacía porque era obligada por Gajeel y además por temor de que el revelara esas fotos, pero luego de que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro defendió a Levy del ataque de Laxus, esta empezó a ver a su compañero con nuevos ojos.

Ese cambio se hizo notar cuando la joven fue a visitar a Gajeel luego del ataque, cosa que el Dragon Slayer no esperaba para nada, siendo que nadie sabía dónde vivía.

Levy atendió las heridas de Gajeel con sumo cuidado y cariño, llegando incluso a inclinarse para besar las heridas de su compañero en un intento de hacer que él se sintiera mejor.

-¿Te duele algo más?-pregunto Levy sujetando la cara de Gajeel con delicadeza, este no sabía que decir ya que estaba abrumado por esa muestra de afecto- ¿te duele aquí?- pregunto la joven tocando la erección del Dragon Slayer, este soltó un gruñido al sentir los dedos de la joven maga por sobre su ropa.

Levy se arrodillo y beso la entrepierna de Gajeel, haciendo que este suelte un suspiro y cierre los ojos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Gajeel y Levy hicieron el amor de una forma suave, sin la brutalidad y ferocidad que normalmente presentaban sus encuentros anteriores, siendo por ello mismo el encuentro más memorable hasta esa fecha.

Pasaron los meses luego de la batalla de Laxus y Oracion Seis, el lazo que compartía la maga de las palabras con el Dragon Slayer se iba fortaleciendo cada vez más, siendo obvio que Levy ya no sentía temor o miedo hacia Gajeel sino todo lo contrario, se podía ver en sus ojos que ella estaba totalmente enamorada de su compañero. Este último aun no comprendía que era lo que sentía por ella, él sabía que no era una simple amistad, pero no sabía con precisión que eran y Gajeel era obviamente muy orgulloso para preguntarle a alguien.

La cosa se estancó de cierta forma hasta la llegada de Pantherlily.

El exceed negro era alguien muy maduro para la pinta tan infantil que tenía en su forma chibi, siendo que gracias a su cargo de general el había sido muy codiciado por las mujeres de su mundo. Gracias a esta madures y experiencia el noto al instante la extraña conexión que había entre su nuevo compañero y la pequeña maga de cabello azul.

Al principio el sospechaba que solo había atracción física, sospecha que confirmo cuando descubrió a los dos teniendo relaciones en medio del bosque en el que ellos entrenaban de vez en cuando, pero luego vio que esa conexión era más profunda y podía ver el amor que brillaba en los ojos de la joven y la duda que nublaba la visión del Dragon Slayer.

El prefirió guardar silencio para ver si pasaba algo, pero luego de ver que ninguno hacia nada, el prefirió intervenir.

-Gajeel… ¿pasa algo entre tú y Levy?- pregunto el Exceed de forma directa y cortante, su compañero sin embargo ni se inmuto ante la pregunta.

-Nos viste, ¿verdad?- pregunto Gajeel sin voltear a ver a su compañero, el Dragon Slayer tenía sus ojos clavados en la minifalda de su mujer, la cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Sí, varias veces por cierto, aun no sé cómo demonios no han sido atrapados- dijo Lily volteando la mirada para poder contemplar también la retaguardia de Levy

-Es que aquí todos son unos idiotas- dijo el Dragon Slayer suspirando- y sobre lo otro… pues no lo sé-

Lily se sorprendió por ese tono tan pesimista que tenía la voz de su amigo.

-Lo nuestro no es normal, los amigos normalmente no están teniendo sexo casi a diario, los amigos normalmente no se besan a escondidas mientras se susurran cosas al oído, por lo que supongo que no somos que se diga amigos normales, pero yo sé que siento algo por ella, algo raro, algo que jamás había sentido antes- explico el Dragon Slayer mirando a su amigo/mascota

-Ghihihi- Lily soltó una carcajada muy sonora luego de oír aquellas palabras- Gajeel idiota, estás enamorado- dijo el gato golpeando la espalda de su amigo

-¿Enamorado?...-

-Pues sí, y por lo que he visto creo que no eres el único, es decir, vamos que esa mujer te mira como si te quisiera solo para ella- Gajeel se sonrojo levemente ante esa revelación.

-Luego de todo lo que le hice, ¿tú crees que ella de verdad sienta eso por mí?

Esa era una pregunta que Lily prefirió no contestar, ya que era algo que el mismo tenía que descubrir, y Gajeel Redfox no descansaría hasta tener una respuesta.

La cual llego luego de regresar de la isla de Tenrou, 7 años después.

Gajeel le había comentado a Levy que él tenía que ir a entrenar para poder ganar los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero que tenía que ir solo con Lily, cosa que no le gusto a la joven.

- **¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo!?** \- grito Levy al borde de las lagrimas

-O…oye tranquila, no es que no quiera que vayas, es que si vas pues…. emmm…- Gajeel trago saliva, pensando en cómo explicar la razón de una forma clara- si tú vas conmigo no voy a poder concentrarme- dijo el Dragon Slayer

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la joven maga dejando que algunas lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas

Gajeel envolvió a la pequeña maga con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, agachando la cabeza para lamer las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su mujer.

-Créeme que esto me duele más a ti que a mí, pero se con todo mi corazón que no seré capaz de entrenar si te tengo cerca, ya que estaría muy ocupado haciéndolo contigo una y otra vez solo parando para comer e ir al baño- dijo el joven de cabello negro besando la frente de Levy, esta envolvió el cuello de Gajeel con sus brazos, para luego recostar su cabeza en el pecho de su hombre.

-Te amo- dijo la joven sin darse cuenta

Gajeel se apartó de Levy para verla a los ojos, esta no parecía creer que acaba de decir eso en voz alta, antes de que ella pudiera retractarse su boca ya estaba siendo asaltada por la lengua del Dragon Slayer.

-Levy… yo me equivoque, tu no eras mi esclava, yo soy tu esclavo, incapaz de vivir un solo segundo sin tenerte a mi lado- dijo Gajeel besando el cuello de su mujer, esta volvió a decir que lo amaba, esta vez más fuerte y claro que antes- yo también te amo- dijo el hombre de cabello negro besando a su mujer de forma tierna.

- **Ah!-** exclamo Levy luego de ser penetrada por su pareja

-Mierda- dijo el Dragon Slayer apretando las nalgas de su mujer, contemplando como estas se movían como si fuesen gelatina con cada envestida dada por el- _Levy_ \- susurro Gajeel aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas.

Esa fue la noche en que ambos finalmente declararon su amor mutuo, bajo la misma luna que los unió hace ya varios años.

-.-.-.-.-

 **Omake**

Lily estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Gajeel desempacando, su compañero ya había salido a encontrarse con Levy, el Dragon Slayer la había extrañado bastante en ese poco tiempo que estuvieron separados.

-Pobre Levy, espero que Gajeel no sea muy rudo con ella- comento el Exceed recordando como su amigo le detallo como iba a encerrar a su compañera en algún hotel y no la había a dejar salir en todo el día- Me pregunto cuanto demoran en tener hijos, con lo activo que son esos dos dudo que tarden mucho- dijo Lily imaginándose los adorables bebes que tendrían sus amigos, luego soltó una carcajada imaginando a Gajeel llorando en el momento del nacimiento de las criaturas

Lily levanto uno de los pantalones de Gajeel para poder doblarlo adecuadamente, pero cuando hizo esto algo cayo del bolsillo de este, eran unas fotos.

-Eh?- Lily se agacho para agarrar las fotos- ¿Qué demo…-el Exceed estaba atónito, esas eran varias fotos de la pequeña maga desnuda en el suelo de lo que parecía ser algún callejón, con el cuerpo cubierto de semen- _Maldita sea, Levy sí que tiene un buen culo_ \- pensó Lily volteando la mirada para ver si alguien había entrado al cuarto, al ver que no había nadie el decidió guardar aquellas fotos en su bolsillo.

-Mmmm… ahora tengo que ir al baño- dijo el gato humanoide notando cierta parte de su cuerpo que se había despertado con esas imágenes- estar tanto tiempo con Gajeel me contagio lo pervertido - sonrió Lily dejando la ropa de lado para ir al baño a calmar su erección.

 **The End**


End file.
